


Breakfast with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, post 4x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the morning after the "We found ourselves in each other"- scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to "Dinner with Donna". But the fics are not connected. I really like Donna Smoak and since she met Lance now, maybe we get to see more of her now. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Felicity woke up and for the first time in weeks she felt completely content. Her head rested on Oliver's chest and she could hear his even breaths. They had forgotten to close the blinds the evening before, so fall sunlight was streaming into their bedroom, illuminating everything in a beautiful, golden light. She would love to stay like this for the rest of the day, but as she carefully lifted her head to look at the alarm clock on Oliver's nightstand, she sighed heavily. It was already time to get up.  
Oliver was still fast asleep. It was amazing how peaceful he looked. He had told her that the first night that they had spent together on their road trip had been the first night in many years that he had gotten a full night of sound sleep. Around her he allowed himself to let his guard down completely. Not that he wasn't still ready to fight off anyone any second, asleep or awake. But with her by his side, he said, he never had any nightmares. For Felicity it felt exactly the same way.  
She leaned down to kiss her boyfriend awake.  
“Good morning,” she whispered. He sleepingly kissed her back.  
“Good morning, Felicity,” he said and pulled her onto his lap, now wide awake.  
They continued kissing for a while, but when they broke apart, Felicity said: “I'd like to reprise last night, but I have to get to work...and my mother is still here.”  
“Okay, that is a serious buzz killer,” Oliver winced.  
“Ha, you see now, Chatty Cathy, that you shouldn't have invited her,” Felicity said, as she got up from his lap and walked toward the closet.  
“Seriously, you're not gonna stick to Chatty Cathy, are you?” Oliver asked, grinning.  
“Only when you deserve it. But for the record...you were right.”  
“Right about what?” He sounded smug. He liked being right.  
“It was a good idea to have my mom here. We talked yesterday, about...us, you and me. And she gave me some great advice. She helped me to see that I had been afraid to loose myself in you because when my dad left I swore to myself I would never depend on a man again.”  
Oliver listened intensively.  
“But you are not like my dad and I'm not like my mom. We are different people, our relationship is completely different, I just never had anything like this. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. This deeply, this much, this all consuming.”  
Oliver smiled, his eyes filled with so much love for her: “That's exactly how it is for me, too. But I'm excited where we are going because I know as long as I am with you, I can handle everything. We can handle everything, together.”  
“Good, then I hope we can handle my mom staying with us for a couple more days because I really like having her here.”  
“Sure, if she always gives this good advice!”  
“You heard her?” Felicity exclaimed.  
“What?”  
“What she told me before she left us...the part about the make-up sex.” Felicity turned slightly red. Why had her mom to be so inappropriate?  
“Hm, no, I was just referring to what you said earlier. But what was this about make-up sex through?”  
“She said it was the best part about arguing.”  
“Your mother is a wise woman.”  
There was a loud “dong” from downstairs.  
Felicity grinned: “But she's a terrible cook. You better get down there before she sets your beloved kitchen on fire.”  
Oliver didn’t need to be told that twice. He pulled on his sweatpants and a t-shirt and left for the kitchen.  
The inability to cook was another thing Felicity had inherited from her mother. Maybe they weren't that different after all.  
Fifteen minutes later Felicity walked into the kitchen, dressed for the day.  
“Good morning, honey” Donna greeted her cheerfully. “Oliver makes an excellent coffee,” she said, taking a sip from her cappuccino.  
“I know,” Felicity replied, smiling.  
“Here you go,” Oliver handed her a cup of steaming coffee. She had told him a long time ago that she would never bring him coffee, but as it turned out he was now the one making coffee for her, whenever she needed it. The two cups of coffee she had brought him, despite her promise to never do so, were long since paid back.  
“Really, Felicity, you don't know how lucky you are to have a man who cooks!” Donna insisted as she took a bite from the omelet Oliver had made her.  
“Mom, you've already told me that,” she said, but she wasn't annoyed. Her mom was right after all, Oliver completed her. She sucked at cooking, he was brilliant at it. She was a genius with computers and running a company and he was a college drop-out. But together they could do it all.  
Felicity noticed her mom watching her with a knowing smile.  
“I was right, wasn't I? Make-up sex is just wonderful!” Donna said, managing to make not only her daughter but also Oliver blush.  
“Mom,” Felicity coughed, “Let's not talk about my sex life...”  
“In front of your boyfriend?”  
“No, never. Mom, you are my …mom!” Felicity knew she wasn't really making sense. But, why was her mom always so embarrassing?  
“So how was your evening, Donna?” Oliver asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
“Good. It was great,” Donna beamed and then she leaned closer toward Oliver and Felicity and whispered as if it was a big secret: “I met someone!”  
“Who?” Felicity asked in the exact same moment Oliver said: “Where?”  
They laughed. Then Donna replied: “At a bar. His name is Quentin. He has two daughters, but one recently left the city. She had just come back from a long trip and then she was off again. His other daughter is a successful lawyer here. And he's a police captain by the way. We talked all evening long. And...”  
While she talked, Felicity shot Oliver a meaningful look. They knew exactly who Donna was talking about. Her mother had met no other than Captain Lance. Of all the people in this city, what where the chances?


End file.
